


Alone

by Spacecadet72



Series: Tumblr Fic [5]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail wakes up one night, surprised when Henry's side of the bed is cold, only to remember that he isn't there anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt on tumblr: Person A waking up in the morning and turning over to tell Person B about their dream, only to realise that Person B doesn’t sleep in their bed anymore. 
> 
> I think the fandom has explored how Abigail leaving affected Henry and Abe a fair amount, but there doesn't seem to be as much fic/talk about how leaving affected Abigail, so when I saw the prompt, I had to write it from her POV.

Abigail blinks awake, disoriented in the dark. A half remembered dream floats on the periphery of her mind, but she can’t grasp enough of it to piece anything together. She’s not sure what time it is, or why she’s awake suddenly, but before she loses a hold of sleep entirely, she rolls over and settles up against...nothing. 

“Henry?” she mumbles when she finds the other side of the bed cold. 

Where was he? Maybe he went downstairs, couldn’t sleep--

That’s when she remembers. Remembers packing a suitcase while he was at work. Remembers leaving the letter she has had written and hidden for over a month on the table. Remembers not being able to help herself turn to look at their house one last time before getting in the taxi. 

She is completely awake now, no matter that it is--she glances at the clock--just past two in the morning. She won’t get any sleep now. She left while he was out, knew she might not leave if she told him she was going in person, but she knows that if she stays in bed and closes her eyes, she will be able to perfectly imagine the look on his face when he discovered her gone. 

She pulls the covers back and gets out of bed, shrugging on her housecoat before heading downstairs. 

She fumbles for the light switch in the kitchen, her hand sliding against the wall before she finds it. She has only been in this house for a week and a half, and it’s not yet familiar in the dark. 

She puts the kettle on, even as she knows that the tea will be both a comfort and a reminder. She takes down a cup from the cupboard, puts the tea bag in and waits for the kettle to whistle, her hand absentmindedly playing with the edge of the tie around her housecoat. 

_“Trust me, over time, it won’t end well.”_

_“Who cares how it ends?”_

She almost laughs at how their roles are switched, how this time, she’s the one leaving before things get any harder. 

But she can’t regret her decision to get away, even for a little while. She loves him, oh how she loves him, but she’s not sure what they have is sustainable anymore. He’s too stubborn, too idealistic, too _young_ to see it, so she has to for the both of them.


End file.
